


Contro ogni pronostico

by Nykyo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, post finale di Mass Effect 3, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se c’è qualcuno capace di farcela, anche contro ogni pronostico e nella situazione più critica e disperata, quello è John Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Respira

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie grande come la Cittadella alla mia [Lori ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)che ha betato anche questa, pur non avendo mai giocato a Mass Effect. La ringrazio anche per essersi sorbita i miei fangirlaggi selvaggi riguardanti ben tre giochi. 

  1. _Respira._



 

«Respira.»

Non è un pensiero cosciente, è una voce nella sua testa, un imperativo categorico a cui il corpo martoriato di Shepard obbedisce per mero istinto.

L’aria brucia nei polmoni come fuoco. Fa male, è come sentirsi trapassare da un proiettile, ma è un dolore vitale e prezioso che si contrappone al gelo che gli ha invaso le membra. I morti non provano dolore.

Shepard non è abbastanza cosciente da riflettere e da chiedersi se riuscirà a restarlo a lungo, eppure che lui lo sappia o meno ognuna di quelle fitte roventi significa una cosa sola: è ancora vivo, contro ogni pronostico.

Il suo torace si alza e si abbassa con lentezza. Le palpebre sono troppo pesanti, perfino più di braccia e gambe; è difficile sollevarle. Il solo fatto di aver appena cercato di aprire gli occhi, però, va già oltre il cieco impulso alla sopravvivenza. Shepard non ci riesce, ma ci prova di nuovo.

Tutto è buio, confuso, troppo faticoso.

Non si è mai sentito così stanco. Sfinito come se ogni fibra del suo essere desiderasse pace, riposo, una conclusione che porti via la sofferenza. Senza dover tornare presente a se stesso, niente più scelte terribili, niente più lotte… sarebbe così facile arrendersi, tanto per cambiare.

Sarebbe facile svanire come facevano le ombre nei suoi incubi. La resa avrebbe il sapore un po’ metallico del sangue che gli riempie la bocca, il freddo congelerebbe i dubbi e i sensi di colpa prima ancora che possano assalirlo e l’oscurità ingoierebbe ogni cosa. E lui troverebbe finalmente riposo.

Per un istante quel desiderio istintivo è più forte di tutto. Solo per un momento. Poi il dolore brucia più forte, spietato, implcacabile e vitale.

«Respira.»

E’ un ordine. Shepard è un soldato veterano, sa riconoscere un comando ed è in grado di avvertirne inconsciamente l’urgenza. Obbedire è facile, una volta tanto non richiede né domande né riflessioni.

«Respira.»

La voce dentro la sua mente continua a ripetere quelle tre sillabe con un’insistenza sempre più pressante che non riesce a risvegliarlo fino in fondo ma ci va molto vicino.

In qualche modo il ritmo del suo cuore si accorda sulle note di quell’unica parola ripetuta all’infinito, in un’armonia che al suo respiro spezzato e agonizzante resta preclusa.

Alla fine, pur nel suo stordimento, Shepard riconosce il tono e la sonorità. Kaidan. E’ la voce di Kaidan.

Shepard vorrebbe allungare una mano per toccarlo, vedere il suo viso, chiamare il suo nome.

«K…» è il solo suono che la sua gola riarsa e le sue labbra spaccate riescano a emettere, o forse nemmeno quello. Forse era solo un alito di fiato che lasciava il suo petto in un rantolo spezzato.

«Respira.»

Non è più un ordine, è una preghiera accorata, il fantasma di un tocco leggero su una guancia, un sussurro costante e gentile.

«Respira.»

Shepard annuisce, o se non altro immagina di farlo. E anche quando all’improvviso il gelo sembra di nuovo sul punto di ingoiarlo e la sua mente perde quel briciolo di connessione con la realtà che fino a quel momento l’aveva sorretto, i suoi polmoni si intestardiscono a pompare l’aria.

Il suo cuore continua a battere con una ostinazione disperata. Per Kaidan. Sì, prima di tutto per Kaidan.


	2. Spera

  1. _Spera._



 

La cabina è buia e silenziosa, a parte la luce fioca che proviene dall’acquario e lo squittire nervoso del cricieto.

Un cricieto. Kaidan ha sempre pensato che l’idea di Shepard di tenere quella bestiola sulla Normandy fosse la cosa più assurda di tutte e, nello stesso tempo, che fosse la più sensata. Un piccolo legame con la Terra e un modo per conservare la sanità mentale e non smettere mai di lottare per sopravvivere.

Kaidan ricorda ancora l’espressione impagabile che Sheprard aveva sul viso nell’annunciare a lui, Garrus, Liara e Tali che aveva ritrovato quella piccola peste, nascosta nella stiva. Al fatto che quando Shepard ha deciso di adottare quel cosino lui non c’era, al momento, sta cercando di non pensare.

La bestiola, intanto, squttisce di nuovo in un tono che pare perplesso.

Un criceto… un minuscolo animaletto tutto guance e pelo. Così fragile, così facile da trascurare o da veder morire.

Che cosa tipica di Shepard avere tanto a cuore agli amici e proteggerli a ogni costo: criceti e pesci tropicali compresi.

In fondo Kaidan può capirlo.

Una volta Liara ha proposto di regalare a Shepard uno di quegli aggeggi per acquari, un dispenser automatizzato di ultima generazione, capace di dare da mangiare anche a esemplari diversi, di regolare la temperatura dell’acqua e di mantenere un’ossigenazione costante.

L’apparecchio è effettivamente lì, montato all’interno della vasca, ma Shepard non l’ha mai acceso. Si è sempre ostinato a occuparsi dei pesci di persona.

«Se non riesco a prendermi cura di uno stupido acquario…»

Kaidan non l’ha mai sentito concludere la frase. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, il senso era fin troppo chiaro.

A ripensarci gli viene da sorridere e da piangere, tutto nello stesso momento.

Fa scorrere un’altra volta le dita sulla targhetta metallica che tiene appoggiata sulle ginocchia e stringe i denti.

Già, è proprio da Shepard intestardirsi nel curare un branco di pesci e adottare un cricieto nel bel mezzo della guerra più disperata. Lo è altrettanto far allestire un memoriale ai caduti proprio al centro della Normandy, per onorarli e per non dimenticare mai. Come se scordarsi di loro fosse possibile.

«Ma non è così. Vero, Ash?» Kaidan odia il modo in cui la sua voce è suonata roca e sconfitta, nel silenzio che lo circonda.

Seduto sul letto di Shepard si aggrappa al metallo della targa commemorativa – una vita condensata in due parole: “Comandante Shepard” – e lo stringe fino ad avvertire dolore.

No, dimenticare è comunque impossibile e non sarebbe giusto. Ma Shepard ha insegnato a tutti loro che non è giusto neanche smettere di sperare e Kaidan ha imparato la lezione così bene che, malgrado tutto, continua a farlo.

Per questo, anche se si è detto d’accordo con il resto dell’equipaggio per organizzare una piccola cerimonia commemorativa alla fine non è riuscito ad affiggere la placca e aggiungere il nome di Shepard a quello degli altri.

Non vuole pensare al fatto che le probabilità che Shepard sia sopravvissuto siano bassissime, né a tutte le volte che in passato non gli è stato accanto o a cosa sarebbe andato diversamente se avesse potuto raggiungere la Cittadella insieme a lui.

Vuole dare retta solo all’istinto che gli dice che fa bene a non arrendersi, che Shepard è ancora vivo. Anni fa non ci ha creduto, ha pensato che fosse morto e si è sbagliato di grosso.

Se c’è qualcuno capace di farcela, anche contro ogni pronostico e nella situazione più critica e disperata, quello è John Shepard.

Kaidan lo sa per esperienza diretta e lo sente, dentro di sé, come una voce che lo chiama, flebile ma persistente, e gli dice: «Vieni a cercarmi. Sono qui. Ti sto aspettando.»

La Normandy, dopo una lunga serie di riparazioni, è finalmente in grado di lasciare il pianeta disabitato in cui l’esplosione l’ha catapultata e, secondo i pochi rilevamenti che Jocker è riuscito a fare senza l’assistenza di IDA, il carburante dovrebbe bastare per raggiungere il più vicino avamposto civilizzato e ottenere informazioni sulla Terra. Scoprire che ne è stato del pianeta, della flotta dell’Alleanza, dell’intero universo e, soprattutto, di Shepard. Scoprire se Kaidan si sta illudendo, solo perché non può tollerare l’idea di perdere l’uomo che ama – non di nuovo e non per sempre – o se invece ha ragione a non arrendersi.

Kaidan sospira, si alza, lascia la targhetta appoggiata sul letto vuoto.

Shepard è vivo e lo aspetta, sì, Kaidan lo sa, lo sente. E’ così e basta.

Shepard è sopravvissuto e lui deve soltanto riuscire a raggiungerlo. E’ puramente una questione di tempo e di pazienza.

Prima di uscire picchietta con un dito sul vetro dell’acquario. Sazi, i pesci non sembrano accorgersi della sua presenza. Il criceto, in compenso, si fa sentire di nuovo.

Kaidan annuisce e solleva con delicatezza il terrarium dallo scaffale.

«Tu vieni con me» dice, obbedendo all’impulso del momento. «Puoi stare nel mio alloggio finché non torneremo dal tuo padrone. Ci faremo compagnia a vicenda durante l’attesa.»

La bestiola lo fissa con due occhietti nerissimi e Kaidan, senza sapere come, si ritrova a sorridere.

«Lo troveremo» assicura, e ne è certo. Sì, ci crede davvero.


	3. Credi

  1. _Credi._



 

«E’ già un miracolo che ce l’abbia fatta…»

La voce arriva alle sue orecchie ovattata e distorta, mentre Shepard prova ad aprire gli occhi senza alcun successo.

E’ sveglio, ma non riesce a recuperare il controllo sul proprio corpo, anzi a mala pena riesce a percepirlo. Lo avverte più come un fardello pesantissimo e inamovibile che come qualcosa di vivo, ossa, tendini, muscoli e vene lungo le quali il suo sangue pulsa ancora nonostante ne sia stato versato fin troppo.

Shepard è incapace di muovere un dito. Gambe e braccia non obbediscono. Le sue palpebre, ancora una volta, sembrano diventate di piombo.

Vorrebbe scuotere il capo, snebbiarsi la mente, essere davvero lucido e presente a se stesso. Invece non sa dove si trova e non ricorda come ci è arrivato. Sa solo che è stato ferito, che ha creduto di morire. Rammenta buio e dolore e poi  nient’altro. Si sente stordito e impotente.

E’ incredibile che in quello stato riesca a comprendere le parole che vengono pronunciate e sembrano arrivare da un altro Sistema, lontano anni e anni luce. Però le capisce, anche quando l’uomo – la voce che sta ascoltando è maschile e ha un timbro nervoso – riprende a parlare in maniera concitata.

«Non posso assicurare una piena ripresa. E non posso lasciare che lei… insomma, lei non è un familiare, e soprattutto non è un medico signorina Lawson…»

Shepard riesce finalmente ad aprire gli occhi di una fessura, proprio mentre una seconda voce, questa volta femminile, risponde in tono aspro e autoritario.

«Il Comandante non è sopravvissuto per miracolo, dottore.»

La consapevolezza che quella che sta parlando è Miranda colpisce Shepard con la stessa potenza con cui la luce piove dall’alto sul suo viso, abbagliandolo e impedendogli di mettere a fuoco il soffitto.

Miranda. Per un istante, ancora stordito com’è e con l’asprezza che ha potuto percepire in ogni sillaba che lei ha pronunciato, Shepard si perde nei ricordi. Precipita dentro un baratro fatto di memorie e gli pare di riviverle con un’intensità tale che non è più certo di cosa stia succedendo e di quale sia il passato e quale il presente. L’illusione di essere tornato indietro negli anni, di ritrovarsi smarrito e semincosciente, disteso in un letto estraneo, monitorato a vista da scienziati di Cerberus, è netta al punto di dargli la nausea. Ogni cosa che è avvenuta dopo sembra un sogno, o un incubo per la precisione, almeno finché Miranda non conclude il discorso.

«Se Shepard è ancora vivo è quasi di sicuro anche merito di una procedura scientifica a cui è stato sottoposto un paio di anni fa. Da un equipe di cui facevo parte anche io. So quello che dico, dottore, perciò, non venga a parlarmi di autorizzazioni e mi dia retta…»

Il medico di cui Shepard non conosce ancora né il volto né il nome obietta subito qualcosa, ma Miranda diventa ancora più netta nel replicare con un secco: «Si sbaglia. Anche se gli impianti con cui l’avevamo messo in piedi hanno in gran parte ceduto, si riprenderà. Ci credo fermamente, so che è così, lo conosco bene.».

Dopo di che, però, quando riprende a parlare, il tono lascia trapelare la dolcezza di cui lei è capace ma che tende a mostrare solo a pochissimi eletti.

«Mi dia retta. Shepard si riprenderà completamente. Ne sono sicura. L’ho già aiutato a guarire in passato e… so di cosa è capace. Il Comandante tornerà come nuovo.»

Shepard finalmente la intravvede – i contorni del viso che tremano come in un miraggio dovuto al calore eccessivo – prima che le palpebre lo tradiscano abbassandosi un’altra volta, che lui lo voglia o meno.

«Sono qui, ok? Andrà tutto bene.» Miranda ora sta parlando direttamente con lui. A differenza della prima volta che l’ha avuta al proprio capezzale, Shepard prova sollievo anziché apprensione. Se allora l’aveva percepita come una minaccia ora si fida di lei, senza riserva.

Vorrebbe avere le forze per risponderle. Ringraziarla e soprattutto, adesso che rammenta cosa è successo e ricorda la missione disperata sulla Cittadella, il Crucibolo, la scelta che ha dovuto compiere, Shepard, sente l’urgenza di sommergerla di domande. Che ne è stato della Terra? La Normandy e tutto l’equipaggio… e Kaidan? Kaidan è vivo? Perché non è lì con loro?

Shepard non sa se Miranda ha colto il suo accenno di risveglio o se sta solamente cercando di raggiungerlo e di dargli conforto malgrado tutto, ma è come se lei avesse intuito ciò di cui lui ha bisogno.

«E’ finita» sussurra, chinandosi per prendergli una mano. «Ce l’hai fatta di nuovo, Shepard, sei stato incredibile, ma nessuno di noi ne dubitava. Abbiamo sempre avuto fiducia in te.»

Shepard intuisce che la Terra è salva prima ancora che Miranda glielo confermi, continuando a tenergli la mano, visto che il dottore pare aver perso la voglia di opporsi.

Certo che la Terra è salva, altrimenti Miranda non sarebbe lì con lui.

Shepard prova ad aprire la bocca, ma ci sono tubi da qualche parte, forse un respiratore e comunque la sua gola è troppo secca e risulta inutile tentare.

«La Normandy si è messa in contatto con Hackett un paio di giorni fa. Ci hanno fatto preoccupare ma stanno bene… quasi tutti. Kaidan è vivo.» Miranda lo afferma a voce più alta, prima di abbassare di nuovo il tono. «Sono tutti vivi, Shepard, tranne Anderson e i sintetici. La guerra è finita, i Razziatori non saranno mai più una minaccia per nessun ciclo. La Terra, Tuchanka, Palaven, anche Thessia, malgrado tutto. E’ finita, ce l’hai fatta. Ora devi solo rimetterti in sesto.»

Shepard non può stringerle la mano di rimando, ma è come se lo stesse facendo. Ciò che Miranda ha appena detto è prezioso, anche se chiude solo alcune ferite e ne lascia aperte altre. Ma ci sarà tempo per pensarci.

Miranda pare essere dello stesso avviso perché scioglie l’intreccio con le sue dita e gli appoggia per un attimo una mano su una spalla in un gesto che sa di momentaneo commiato.

«I Varchi sono saltati, la Normandy è bloccata finché quello più a portata di mano non sarà riparato, ma c’è già chi ci sta lavorando. Hanno dato la massima priorità al rientro della nave. Kaidan arriverà presto e vorrà trovarti in forma. Perciò vedrò di tenerti d’occhio perché tu non diventi pigro e guarisca il prima possibile. Se ti lasciassi fare dormiresti per tutto il tempo. E’ quasi ora di svegliarsi, invece. Riposa ancora un po’ e poi metticela tutta come al solito. Io so che puoi farcela.»

Shepard non può vederlo ma intuisce il mezzo sorriso affettuoso sul viso di Miranda quando lei si scosta dal letto.

«La prossima volta voglio trovarti pienamente cosciente, ok?» dice e poi se ne va, in un ticchettio di tacchi fin troppo familiare.

Shepard promette a se stesso che quando Miranda tornerà lo troverà davvero sveglio. Poi, però, si lascia scivolare di nuovo nel sonno. Questa volta senza paure. Perché ha fatto ciò che doveva e Kaidan… Kaidan è vivo e sta tornando da lui.


	4. Sorridi

  1. _Sorridi._



 

Kaidan si ferma a pochi metri dall’ingresso della stanza.

Ha chiesto che gli venisse mandato un trasporto veloce quando la Normandy stava ancora compiendo le manovre di attracco e, non appena la nave si è ancorata al molo e il portellone si è spalancato, è schizzato fuori  a tutta velocità, è saltato sul taxi ed è corso in ospedale.

Lungo il tragitto, che gli è parso di una lunghezza estenuante, ha immaginato il suo incontro con Shepard fin nei più minimi dettagli, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ritrovarsi bloccato a causa della troppa emozione, piantato come una statua di sale nel bel mezzo di un corridoio affollato di medici, di infermieri e di qualche sporadico visitatore. Se non ci fosse stata la guerra le stanze che si affacciano lungo quel corridoio sarebbero state quasi tutte vuote. Kaidan comunque non fa caso a nessuno. C’è un’unica persona a cui riesce a pensare.

Miranda gli ha spiegato via Extranet che Shepard è ormai del tutto fuori pericolo ed è stato traferito in un reparto in cui i medici si occupano per lo più di pazienti destinati a una lunga convalescenza, dopo aver subito traumi di notevole portata. Insomma, non è più ricoverato in rianimazione, però è comunque alloggiato in un’ala dell’ospedale in cui gli orari di visita di norma tendono a essere parecchio limitati.

Quando lui ha presentato le proprie credenziali all’ingresso nessuno ha osato dirgli che non poteva passare, anche se a breve tutti gli altri visitatori verranni invitati gentilmente ad andarsene.

Kaidan s’è chiesto se c’entra il fatto che è uno Spettro e si è risposto che è più probabile che il suo arrivo fosse stato annunciato. Da Miranda, forse, o magari dall’Ammiraglio Hackett in persona.

In ogni caso, se le infermiere si aspettavano di vederlo arrivare da un momento all’altro, è probabile che anche Shepard sia in attesa.

Kaidan l’ha sentito un paio di giorni fa. Quando la Normandy ha ripreso i contatti con la Terra i medici hanno concesso a Shepard qualche videochiamata, purché lui non finisse con lo stancarsi troppo.

Vederlo attraverso uno schermo è stato meglio di niente, anche se Kaidan, ogni volta, s’è sentito spezzare il cuore. Shepard è vivo, ma la vista di tutti quei tubi che ancora lo collegano a troppi macchinari, per quanto ormai sia in grado di respirare da solo è stata… a Kaidan fa male pensare a quanto il suo uomo deve aver lottato e sofferto, mentre lui era altrove, ancora una volta lontano e impossibilitato a stargli accanto.

Se solo i dannati Varchi non fossero andati quasi distrutti.

Prova a ripetersi che poteva andare peggio, molto peggio. Shepard poteva morire, ma a quello ora che può evitarlo non vuole neppure pensare. Eppure, anche senza arrivare a tanto, se anziché risultare soltanto danneggiati i Varchi fossero esplosi lui sarebbe rimasto bloccato dov’era, in un altro Sistema, senza avere modo di tornare sulla Terra per chissà quanto tempo. Forse addirittura a vita.

Se, se, se… un milione di cose potevano andare male e non l’hanno fatto, che senso ha ora perdere tempo a rimuginare?

Kaidan non è un vigliacco, non lo è mai stato. É solo quando c’è di mezzo Shepard che a volte si paralizza, il suo cervello inizia a macinare troppi pensieri tutti in una volta, il suo cuore sembra volersi ingolfare.

Che stupido. Specie quando è probabile che Shepard lo stia aspettando.

Nell’ultima chiamata Kaidan non gli ha detto che la Normandy sarebbe atterrata a Londra giusto due giorni dopo. C’erano un paio di questioni burocratiche che non era certo di poter bypassare e non voleva far attendere Shepard nemmeno un’ora in più. Se non sai che qualcuno sta per arrivare non puoi aspettarlo e rimanere deluso se non si presenta. Ecco quale è stato il ragionamento di Kaidan, ma, a giudicare da quanto poco stupore la sua comparsa ha suscitato nel personale ospedaliero, gli è venuto il dubbio che Shepard sappia del suo ritorno e si stia chiedendo che fine ha fatto e perché non si è ancora fatto vedere in ospedale. O magari, invece, Kaidan sta sragionando.

Non lo sa, è troppo sottosopra per razionalizzare.

Due mesi e mezzo. Ci sono voluti due mesi e mezzo per riuscire a tornare a casa, a tornare da Shepard. A Kaidan sono sembrati secoli, ere addirittura. E, adesso che finalmente è a un passo dal riabbracciare Shepard, Kaidan si sente le gambe molli e ha il cuore in subbuglio come non gli è mai successo neppure prima di una battaglia.

Di cosa ha paura? Che sia tutto un sogno?

Si da di nuovo dello stupido e stringe i denti.

Nel muovere i pochi passi che lo separano dalla soglia della stanza di Shepard si sente come se stesse camminando nel vuoto, con una tuta danneggiata e il casco pronto a cedere da un momento all’altro.

Poi le porte si aprono con il solito sbuffo meccanico e Kaidan vede il letto e la sagoma della persona che lo occupa, e gli occorre un attimo per convincersi che l’uomo che ha davanti, abbandonato nel sonno, sia davvero Shepard.

Lo raggiunge in silenzio, cercando di non pensare ai molteplici segni lasciati dai punti, alle bende e ai tubicini e cavetti che ancora corrono ovunque, attaccati a quel corpo che le sue dita in passato hanno accarezzato con possessività o con reverenza.

Nel sonno, se non altro, Shepard sembra sereno.

Kaidan gli prende la mano d’istinto e quando gli occhi di Shepard si aprono i suoi si velano di lacrime. Sono così lucidi che non riesce a capire se davvero Shepard gli sta sorridendo.

«John» dice, in un soffio a mala pena percettibile, prima che la gola gli si chiuda del tutto, impedendogli di continuare.

Non è abituato a usare il suo nome proprio, tranne che a volte, nei momenti più intimi. Nel pronunciarlo realizza quanto suona prezioso.

John. Non l’eroe, lo Spettro, il Comandante Shepard, o il commilitone, o almeno non solo. John è l’uomo che ama, il suo compagno, la persona con cui Kaidan desidera costruire il futuro che entrambi hanno dovuto conquistarsi con le unghie e con i denti, a prezzo di sacrifici lancinanti.

Il suo John. Ed è lì vivo, finalmente tra le sue braccia.

Kaidan non sa nemmeno come ha fatto ad aiutarlo a mettersi seduto. Come diavolo c’è riuscito senza staccare qualcuno di quei maledetti tubi, ma la cosa non ha importanza.

«Kaidan» si sente chiamare e annuisce, come a rispondere che è lì, che non andrà più via, neanche per un secondo.

La fronte di Shepard è calda contro la sua e Kaidan gli accarezza una guancia e gli sfiora le labbra in quello che più che un bacio è un lieve tocco appena accennato.

«Mi dispiace» si ascolta dirlo con un tono così accorato che rasenta la disperazione ed è solo in quel momento che capisce fino a che punto il rimorso ha messo radici dentro il suo cuore. «Mi dispiace.  Avrei dovuto essere con te per tutto il tempo.»

Non sta parlando solo della missione suicida di Shepard sulla Cittadella, nella sua coscienza Horizon brucia ancora, anche se è un argomento che è stato discusso e in teoria messo da parte già da parecchio tempo.

Shepard gli afferra una mano con un vigore sorprendente, considerato che ce ne vorrà prima che lui raggiunga il traguardo di un pieno recupero. Forza Kaidan ad aprire il palmo e se lo porta al cuore.

«C’eri» sussurra, ma nella mente di Kaidan le sillabe risuonano con una potenza tale da lasciarlo stordito. «Eri lì con me, ci sei sempre sato.»

Kaidan lo ascolta raccontare dell’esplosione, del buio, della caparbietà con cui Shepard si aggrappato alla vita. Non sa se sia davvero merito suo, almeno un po’, se è sopravvissuto. La sola cosa che sa è che lo ama e che non riesce ancora a credere di non averlo perso.

E’ uno Spettro, non si fa illusioni: a volte dovrà partire in missione. A meno di non riununciare a quel ruolo, e Kaidan non lo farà. Non ora che la galassia intera deve essere ricostruita, la pace tra specie mantenuta, e ogni aiuto è prezioso com non mai. Malgrado ciò, finché Shepard non si sarà rimesso in piedi, lui non andrà da nessuna parte. E anche dopo, per quanto è possibile, vuole restargli sempre accanto.

Non ne hanno mai parlato ma, ora che la guerra è finita, Kaidan ha bisogno di stabilità, e spera vivamente che Shepard nutra lo stesso desiderio.

Potrebbero iniziare a fare progetti, pensare a una casa, un porto sicuro a cui tornare ogni volta che possono, perfino se alla fine decidessero di rimanere entrambi in serivzio attivo.

La Normandy stessa è casa, certo, però Kaidan ha in mente qualcosa di diverso, che appartenga solamente a loro. Se lo sono meritato e, se pure ci fosse da lottare ancora per conquistarlo, Kaidan sarebbe pronto a combattere. Non riesce a immaginare una causa migliore per cui farlo, né una miglior ricompensa finale.

«Sono qui, ora» ripete prima di tutto a se stesso. «Sono qui, John.»

Shepard chiude gli occhi e sorride. Uno di quei suoi sorrisi così dolci che sembra incredibile vederli spuntare sul viso di un veterano che ha visto fin troppi campi di battaglia.

E’ come se un macigno enorme rotolasse giù dal petto di Kaidan, lasciandolo libero di rispondere con piccolo bacio a fior di labbra. Gli angoli della bocca incurvati come quelli di Shepard, in un moto di tenerezza e di sollievo.

Ci saranno altri momenti difficili, su quello Kaidan non si fa illusioni. Ci saranno attimi di tristezza, e lutti mai dimenticati che torneranno a volte a galla per torturare entrambi. Qui e ora, però, lui e Shepard sono di nuovo insieme, e come sempre succede quando sono fianco a fianco, uniti, nessun ostacolo appare insormontabile, qualunque impresa sembra possibile. E Kaidan è felice, talmente tanto che potrebbe piangere.

Invece sorride e preme di nuovo la fronte contro quella di Shepard.

«Ti amo» dice, questa volta a voce alta e anche se sa che sul serio non ce n’è bisogno.


End file.
